dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Kim Dong Hyun (1989)
Perfil *'Nombre: ' Kim Dong Hyun (김동현)thumb|260px *'Apodo:' Angry Bird *'Profesión: '''Cantante, Actor, Bailarín. *'Fecha de nacimiento: ' *'Lugar de nacimiento: Corea del Sur. *'Estatura: '''178cm. *'Peso: '60kg. *'Tipo de Sangre: 'A. *'Signo zodiacal: 'Acuario *'Signo zodiacal chino: 'Serpiente *'Agencia: 'Starship Entertaiment. Programas de TV *'2006: Zero for Conduct *'2008:' Elephant *'2011:' Love and war *'2013:' Hello Baby! (season 7) *'2012:' Weekly Idol Dramas *Couple Clinic: Love and War 2 - participación especial (KBS2) Películas * GoGo Flower Boy 5 (2013) Anuncios *'2009:' Popeye Chicken Vídeos Musicales *Sistar - Push Push (2010) Curiosidades *'Grupo kpop:' Boyfriend **'Posicion:' Líder, Vocalista y Bailarín. *'Educación:' Universidad Myongji *'Familia:' Padres, y hermana menor. *'Faclub: '''D-namites *'Especialidades:' Japonés, bailar,cantar, actuar y tocar el piano. *'Tipo de Chica:' Sandara Park de 2NE1 *Es cercano a EunKwang de BTOB *Es el 1º miembro del grupo y ha sido traineer de Starship Ent. durante casi 6 años. *Hizo un CF (anuncio) para 'Popeye Chicken' en donde aparece con un traje de pollo. *Participó en Conduct Zero en 2006, este programa trataba de convertir a chicos de mala conducta en mejores. *Cuando supo que rodarían ''Boyfriend W Academy, y que deberían de asistir a la escuela, se emocionó debido a que ya hacía más de 4 años que no era estudiante. *Toca muy bien el piano. Cuando era pequeño, su sueño era convertirse en pianista, pero se desanimó debido a que sus amigos le dijeron que, por lo general, los pianistas eran chicas. Aún conserva esa esperanza. *El es el mas divertido del grupo. *El junto con Minwoo son los que hablan ingles con fluidez. *Le gustan los deportes. Durante su tiempo libre va a correr o jugar futbol. *Dice que su cara se ve graciosa cuando canta. *El quiere ser el tipo de novio que es perfecto. *Su idolo es BigBang. *El es el padre en el grupo. *Su concepto favorito hasta ahora ha sido el estilo militar mostrado en "Don't Touch my Girl". *Es bastante fashionista. *Comparte habitación con Minwoo y Hyunseong. *En su época de entrenamiento, solía tocar el piano para que los demás compañeros pudieran vocalizar. *Fue bailarín de respaldo para K.Will junto con Minwoo , Kwangmin y Youngmin. *Para el especial navideño del programa Music Bank bailó "Loving U" de Sistar junto a Chunji de Teen Top, Zelo de B.A.P y Sungjae de BTOB. El interpretó a Dasom. *En el programa 'Best of best' de MTV , la conductora dijo: "Cuando el video musical de "I Love You" salió por primera vez, me quedé muy sorprendida al ver el cabello rapado de Sandara Park." Donghyun: "¿Pero usted sabe lo que es más sorprendente? Todavía se veía preciosa. Te amo Sandara Park *muestra(señal) de corazón*" *En Hello baby! besó a Minwoo, ya que estaba grabando una escena de un drama inventado para una de las misiones. Desde entonces le es dificil acercarse a el. Minwoo dijo: "no importa que, ese fue mi primer beso, incluso si es actuado". *En Summer Vacation Event - Chapter 2, les preguntarón a los miembros que si tienen una hermana menor, ¿A qué miembro se la presentarían? El escogió a Minwoo, diciendo '' Mi hermana menor es callada, por eso escojo a Minwoo, el también es callado.'' *El es muy bueno con la comida picante. *Fue el mas que intento hablar español en el concierto que dieron en Puerto Rico. Quedo encantado con la isla. Enlaces *Perfil (naver) *Perfil (nate) Galería Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:Starship Entertainment Categoría:JActor Categoría:JCantante Categoría:LOEN Entertainment Categoría:KPop